


The red lips

by Kurerufox



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Cock Rings, Home Invasion, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Prequel, RPF, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Garrett Hedlund goes home after a night out and finds himself held captive in his own house by vampires: a woman and a vampire Jason Statham, they use and abuse him sexually until the end of the night. Will he remember what happened or was it all just a bad feverish dream?A one-shot before the "Disappearing in Hawaii" Story.
Relationships: Garrett Hedlund/Jason Staham, Garrett Hedlund/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The red lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliviaLuzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLuzia/gifts).



> This is a gift to replace a promised chapter that might never happen in the main story ;)

Garrett was walking on the alley from his car to his house after a night out with friends, he was a bit tipsy and quite happy after having spent a good time in good company when he noticed a woman standing by his front door, she was a rather good looking petite brunette dressed with black clothes and the only visible colour she wore was her bright red lipstick when she saw him she smiled and said:

\- “Hey beautiful! It’s about time, I’ve been waiting for you!”

\- “What are you doing here? This is a private property.” Replied Garrett.

Suddenly she was next to him, her cold hand sliding around his neck, he jumped in surprise, blinked his eyes, looking at her then back at where she was standing a few milliseconds ago.

\- “How did you move so fast?”

\- “Easily, I’m a vampire.” She said casually. Garrett smiled, telling himself he was probably more drunk than he had thought and then he tried to push her away as he said:

\- “A vampire... right, well _madam vampire_ , I’d like you to go now, as I said, this is a private property, so you’re trespassing.” The cold hand on his neck was not moving, her hold was strong and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. “And let me go please, this is rather...”

And suddenly her mouth was on his and she was literally _on him_ , she had wrapped her slim body around his and was restraining his arms. Although he had not wanted to kiss her, he ended up doing just that and rather passionately. When she broke the kiss he was panting and feeling strangely aroused, she slid her body back down to the floor and took him by the hand.

\- “Come on sexy, open that door, let’s go inside!” She dragged him and he followed silently, his mind was a bit of a blur but somewhere he was wondering who was this woman, where he had met her, how come he was bringing her to his house even though he was not even sure if he knew her name… what was her name? Was she at the party?

By the time he was opening the door he remembered meeting her at his front door and not before.

\- “Wait! What… what the fuck’s going on? Did you drug me?” She shoved him inside and closed the door behind them.

\- “Oh yes dear, and I could do it again, but now that we’re inside and that _I know_ nobody will hear you if you scream or shout, I probably won’t...” She grinned, revealing long white fangs.

\- “What are you talking about?” He chuckled, half in disbelief half scared, eyebrows frowning. He took his phone out of his pocket to call 911 but within milliseconds again she was standing next to him and had the phone in her hands. Garrett jumped back, startled, that’s when he realized he had not seen her move at all, not this time, not the time before and no, he was not that drunk.

\- “What… what do you want?” He asked, she tilted her head on the side and pouted her lips.

\- “I told you I’m a vampire… what do you think I want?” He shivered.

\- “Is this a bad joke from th...” Her hand was on his lips in a flash, he jumped back, she laughed.

\- “You humans always looking for complicated answers, always in denial of what’s under your nose…” She shook her head. “Can’t you see my fangs?” She grinned widely and stepped closer craning her head to show him. He looked with attention, feeling sweaty with the panic slowly rising.

\- “No, that’s…” He wanted to say props but, he wasn’t sure at all, rather the contrary. “So you… you’re gonna kill me? Is that why you’re here?” He asked to gain some time in order to find an idea, what to do.

\- “What? No! I’m not gonna kill you! It would be such a waste. No I wanna feed on you, maybe rape you, but not kill you! That’s such a stupid vampire movie cliche!” She chuckled. “So, are you scared?” He was looking at her with eyebrows frowned but not looking nearly scared enough to her taste so she jumped on him and bit him in the neck, fangs painfully piercing the skin to his carotid. The man shrieked in pain, she swallowed a few mouthfuls and let him push her slender body away.

He moved far from her, holding his neck, wincing, fear on his face now.

\- “Now you’re scared, now _you know_ …” She licked her lips, blood was dripping on her chin. “Run boy, run!” She raised her hands menacingly and he ran to his kitchen hoping to find a knife or something to defend himself, his legs were wobbly and his body was slightly shaky but he managed to reach the room, open a drawer and get the biggest knife out, he held it in front of him, facing the door waiting for her, unaware that she was already behind him, fooling around with him.

He wondered if maybe he should go back outside and scream for help, he turned around to open the door to his terrace but there she was, a wicked red smile on her face, he stepped back too late, she had already jumped on him, he moved the knife but she grasped his hand and made the knife move away from her body and towards him, the blade pierced his lower abdomen before he could think to drop it because everything went fast, too fast, he screamed half in pain half in fear, aware of the blade’s size and how it would kill him if he was stabbed with its entirety.

There was a pause, they were face to face, he was gaping eyes wide open, in shock, she was smiling. He tried to look at the wound but she took his chin with her free hand and kissed him possessively, he was in too much of a daze to react properly and stop her so he let it happen, he whined when she bit his lower lip, the metallic taste of blood invading his mouth.

When she was satisfied she stopped and he just stood there shaky, unable to do anything. She moved her gaze to his lower abdomen and pushed the knife further in, he panicked and yelled, tried to stop her holding her hand tightly but she simply smiled and kept on pushing the blade in. She was definitely stronger than him, he could not stop her.

\- “Please stop… please, don’t…” He begged and she stopped. He let out a small exhale, watching her warily.

\- “How lovely it is to hear you beg…” She smirked. “Beg some more.” She whispered in his ear, he made a sound between a sob and a whine and said:

\- “I beg you… please… don’t… don’t stab me. Please… ah… I’ll beg you… ah as much as you want… Just… stop, please…” His voice was faltering, he could feel his legs slowly giving up under his weight, his vision blurring.

\- “You’re not gonna pass out on me now!” She said looking pissed off, she kissed him again quickly and he felt like a sudden rush of adrenaline was powering his body, he inhaled and winced because he had made the knife inside him move in his hasty move. He breathed and felt his heart running in his chest, his eyes widening, wondering where that was coming from, if the woman had some sort of drugs she was giving him without his knowledge.

\- “Please… please stop, I, I beg you like you want, okay? You don’t have to hurt me, please…” He looked at the knife and was glad to see that only a small length of the blade had pierced him, even if it was painful, he supposed it was not deadly yet. “You said you wouldn’t kill me…”

\- “Yes I did… but then as they say: only idiots don’t change their minds…” She tilted her head and moved the knife, making him jump and gasp while his body arched sideways to try and get away from the ache.

\- “No… don’t please don’t! No no, I beg you! Please please, I don’t wanna die, please! Not like this… I beg you! What more do you want from me?” She licked his lower lip sensually, he gasped and whined looking utterly scared with his body pinned by her surreal strenght on the kitchen counter.

\- “Mmmh, I love watching you like this, frighten, miserable, begging with your bloodied lips, you’re so cute!” She gave him a peck on the lips. “But I think you would be even more gorgeous if you were naked, on all four and being fucked by another man… begging me to let you cum…” She smirked. “Would you do that to please me and save you life?”

It took a few seconds for Garrett to answer, eyes blinking to consider what she was asking him, asses his situation and what he could do about it. The answer was tragic: Fuck all. So he sobbed and replied in a broken voice:

\- “Yes, I would.” Because _he wanted to stay alive_ , he could manage being fucked against his will, he would pay for some therapist and a better security system, but at least he would be alive, she smiled and cupped his cheek.

\- “Brilliant! Let’s do that then!” She took the knife out in one swift move, Garrett gasped and groaned, miserably falling to the ground as she moved away to open the door to the garden. “Jason! Come here, I need your beautiful cock!” She said. Since the door was opened Garrett just screamed from the top of his lungs:

\- “HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 911!!” She turned around, leaving the door open, looking at him amused.

\- “Do you really think people are gonna hear you? Have you seen the size of your garden? Of your neighbors’ gardens?” She chuckled. “And it’s quite cold outside, most people have their windows closed you know, they’re also probably asleep at this hour.” She smiled and he sobbed silently, sitting on his kitchen’s floor, hand to his side to stop the bleeding, feeling defenceless.

A man appeared in the garden and entered, he was tall and muscular, head shaved with squinted eyes, looked like a bodyguard who goes to the gym every single day.

\- “Is he the one you need my cock for?” He bluntly said in a very British accent as he lowered his eyes to the man on the floor.

\- “Yes, isn’t he lovely?”

\- “Not my type, but I’ll fuck him for you. If that’s what you want.” Garrett suddenly wondered if bleeding out slowly on the floor was not a better idea after all, the man looked violent and rough, he found himself curling up on the floor, shivering and closing his eyes, childishly hoping it was a bad dream and it would all go away. Standing above him the woman said:

\- “Ooh sweetheart, don’t be afraid, he’s gonna make you love it, you’ll see!” Garrett sobbed shaking his head no, he looked at her and said:

\- “Please don’t make me do this… I beg you, please…”

\- “Nah nah nah… no changing one’s mind after a deal. Don’t make me kill you even more painfully. Now get up big guy!” The man tried but the pain in his side was making him feel weak and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably, fighting against him, trying to make him stay down for his own sake.

\- “I… I can’t…” He finally said. “I’m sorry… I just can’t.”

\- “Jason? Help the boy will you?” Mr muscle nodded and grabbed Garrett, to his surprise he was rather gentle. The human groaned, suffering as he made him stand straight.

\- “Now, where do you prefer to do that?” Asked the woman to Garrett.

\- “What?” He asked incredulous. Slap! Her hand hit him faster than he could see, making him jump in Mr Muscle’s hold.

\- “Don’t play dumb with me Garrett! Where?”

\- “In the spare bedroom upstairs?” He replied swiftly, exhaled shakily, this was going to happen, there was nothing he could do about it.

\- “In the spare bedroom? You need comfort do you? Like a princess?” She chuckled. “No, he’s gonna fuck you right here, on that beautiful modern kitchen counter of yours.” Garrett clenched his teeth, she was fucking with him all the way, mocking him.

\- “I think we should stop the bleeding on his side before. It doesn’t look very nice.” Said the bold man, Garrett wanted to pass out and was hoping to loose enough blood for that to happen so he felt a bit pissed off.

\- “Yes, you’re right, do you want to do it?” Replied the woman, making Mr muscle smirk.

\- “ I wouldn’t mind a few drops while I do, he smells delicious!” Garrett looked at them like a rabbit in the headlights and tried to get away, the man grabbed him and pulled him back before he could even move an inch.

\- “Easy lad, we need to stop the bleedin’ that’s all. No need to worry, I ain’t gonna kill ya.”

\- “Yeah, you’re gonna fuck me and then kill me. That’s what you mean?” Spat Garrett, the man looked at him with a serious face.

\- “No, I’m not gonna kill you period. Neither is she.” Garrett looked at the woman who was rolling her eyes.

\- “Jason, you’re no fun. I loved the anguish on his face!” She said. The man looked at her like he was annoyed.

\- “Sorry.” He said, turned back to the human. “Now, let’s take care of you.” He lifted Garrett’s sweater up to look at the wound. “Actually, take this off, it’ll be easier.” Garrett could have tried to say no but he was feeling too weak to fight and actually quite worried about the amount of blood he was loosing so he helped the bold guy undress him and leaned sideways to let him take a closer look, he flinched when the man started licking his wound.

\- “Aah… uhf… what are you doing?” He asked in a croaky voice before clenching his teeth hissing and wincing in pain, unable to move because the man was holding both his hands, pinning his body against the counter.

\- “Can’t you see he’s licking your wound honey? Cleaning it, making it close itself and heal.” She patted him on the head before she kissed him again, Garrett moaned, not of pleasure though, of despair, stuck in his own kitchen between two powerful vampires, helpless and weak.

When the man stopped licking and sucking on his wound he was feeling a bit light-headed and aroused again, wondering if it was due to the woman's kiss.

\- “What did you do to me?” He asked, suddenly self-aware enough to realise this was not normal.

\- “I gave you a little venom sweetheart, do you like it?”

\- “Yeah…” He smiled stupidly before he realised what he had answered. “No… No I don’t…” She laughed.

\- “My, you’re so cute! I can’t wait to hear you moan like a slut!” She cupped his face and he tried to push her hand away clumsily making her laugh again. “Jason, are you done?”

\- “Yes I am.” Replied the other vampire.

\- “Good, now fuck my lovely human will you?”

\- “Sure.” The man unbuttoned Garrett’s pants and let them drop to the floor, slid his hands in his boxers to take them down too but the human stopped him.

\- “Please don’t… please.” He said with a low faltering voice without conviction, almost sobbing again.

\- “Hush boy, just close you eyes and feel the pleasure I’m gonna give you, concentrate on that.” Replied Mr Muscle with assurance.

\- “No…” Said Garrett, but it was no more than a whisper.

The man took the piece of fabric down to his ankles and made him take his shoes off to toss it all away before he opened his trousers and took his cock out. Garrett gasped when he saw it, the man was built like a Greek god, not too wide but quite long and his member was not even erect. He shook his head no and looked at the woman with pleading eye.

\- “Please, I beg you again, don’t make him do this to me… Please don’t…” The woman made him turn his body to face the counter before she made him lean over it. “No, no… please no… don’t…” She kept a hand in the nape of his neck to force him to stay in position and used her other hand to grab and rub his bottom, making him whine and sob softly.

\- “You’re gonna like this Garrett, trust me.” She took the olive oil she found nearby and poured some in the crook between his ass-cheeks, she then pressed a finger inside him, he gasped and clenched his muscles tightly around the intruding digit. “No, you don’t want to do that my beautiful, you want to relax, let me stretch you a little before Jason shoves his big cock inside you!” Garrett whined and begged again while she played with her finger, then she added more oil and pushed two fingers in, the man yelled at the forceful penetration, she made her fingers slide in and out until he moaned softly between two hissing sounds and gasps. Then she took her fingers out and declared:

\- “Alright, that’s enough, fuck him now, I want him to feel the stretch of you big cock inside him" She moved away from him and Garrett tried to get away, unsuccessfully again, the woman’s hand on his neck was swiftly replaced by Mr Muscle’s hands on his hips, strong and unmovable. The woman placed herself right in front of him and said: “I want you to look at me Garrett, if you don’t I will make him fuck you again and again. Do you understand?” Garrett whined loudly and sobbed wincing in despair before he could say:

\- “Yes, I understand.” He then gasped as he felt the man behind him position himself and a hard member press at his entrance, he felt oil being poured again and then the hands moved to spread his cheeks open for better access.

Garrett gaped as the hard cock pressed in slowly, it was much bigger than the two fingers and he started whining in pain as his body shook slightly with the tension, Mr Muscle stopped moving as the tip of his cock had passed the tight ring of muscles of his entrance, he said:

\- “You need to relax boy or this is gonna hurt like hell. What you need to do is push out like you want to expel me, do you understand?” He was gently rubbing Garrett’s back in soothing circles when the woman said:

\- “Did I tell you to _make love_ to him Jason? Just fuck him will you? He’ll get used to it!” Garrett tensed hearing that, Mr Muscle made a groan that sounded like she was annoying him again but slowly began to press his cock back in, Garrett tried to relax and push out like he had told him and it did feel like it was helping, a little. He had clenched his teeth and was trying not to scream, hissing through his teeth until he shrieked and his body arched back, his hands moved to try and stop the penetration.

\- “Aah, it hurts! Please…” He said and sobbed in relief as Mr Muscle stopped pressing in. The woman made a face and the man said:

\- “ _I_ need more lube, oil isn’t the best you know and I don’t want to hurt _my cock_ just to fucking please your sadistic needs!” The woman chuckled like she did not believe him but said nothing, Garrett felt the man pull out a little and oil being poured on his crack again. “Now push out boy, like I told you, come on.” The human was feeling somewhat grateful and he decided to trust the guy so he did as he was told.

The man moved the tip of his cock in and out at a slow pace, adding oil and pushing further in bit by bit, letting Garrett adjust until the woman had enough and got up to look.

\- “Enough playing around Jason, we’re not gonna spend all night here, get in there completely now, don’t make me push you physically!” Garrett shivered and felt the man do the same, there was a strange sort of darkness surrounding the woman and it was cold and scary. The man did not say anything, he pressed himself inside Garrett all the way to the hilt and the human gaped, eyes wide open, back arching. It took him a second to be able to breathe again, his hands holding onto the counter for dear life. “Good.” Said the woman going back to where she was standing before. “Now get a move on, I wanna hear him scream and moan _today_.”

And the man obeyed, the first few hips movements he did back and forth were painful and Garrett yelled a few times despite himself, unable to keep his teeth clenched, he did not wanted to make the woman happy by screaming and moaning like she wanted him to. But after a while, there was nothing he could do about it, the mix of pleasure and pain was making him do exactly that. In front of him she was smiling, looking at him mimicking his gaping mouth or the way he would frown his eyebrows, make attempts to stop making sounds or make faces because of the pain.

\- “Faster!” She said.

\- “No please, wait!” Said Garrett, feeling like he was already at his maximum. She did not say anything, instead she looked at the man and he obeyed, Garrett kept on wincing and shouting, until the man changed his position and hit his prostate on purpose, he gasped and turned around to look at him in surprise.

\- “That’s right, like I told you: I’m gonna give you pleasure lad, concentrate on that.” And so Mr Muscle kept on hitting Garrett on that sweet spot again and again and the human started writhing underneath him, moaning more than shrieking, heartbeat fastening as he was loosing his grip on reality, getting harder too. That’s when the sadistic woman said:

\- “Stop right there Jason.” The man groaned but obeyed, keeping his cock buried inside Garrett. “Pull him up, away from the counter, I want access to his cock.” The man obeyed and Garrett moaned at the sensations that change of position gave him, a strong muscular arm holding his chest upwards while stronger hips were pressed behind him, the big cock twitching inside him. He looked at the woman half in a daze and asked:

\- “What are you doing?” She touched his hardening member, making him flinch and tighten his arse in the process, the man behind him moaned in pleasure.

\- “I’m gonna make you beg for your release, like I told you.” She replied with a nasty grin on her face as she attached a rubber cock ring to him.

\- “Wha… what?” Garrett’s hands moved to the object but she grasped them painfully.

\- “Don’t you fucking touch it!” She squinted her eyes. “You. Will. Beg. For me to let you cum. Do you understand?” Garrett frowned.

\- “No.” He said. She chuckled, looking amused.

\- “We’ll see. Jason, go on.”

The man behind him began fucking him upright, right there on the spot, hands holding him tightly by the hips, cock slamming into him at a steady pace, the woman in front of him still holding his hands. It was an awkward position and the sensations were new too, so was the humiliation of being held like that by these two strangers, of having that woman right there in his face while the man’s cock was ramming into him, making him moan louder and louder with each thrust while she was watching him fall apart.

At some point he could not hold himself up and let his upper body lean forward, the woman made him put his hands on the counter and this time jumped on the counter to sit with her legs wide open in front of his face.

She had pulled her skirt up and had no panties on, her pussy was in front of Garrett’s face, she pulled him by the hair.

\- “Lick me and make me come boy or you’ll regret it.” He obeyed and licked the woman’s pussy, she was wet and sweaty, visibly enjoying the show. Behind him Mr Muscle was pounding into him hard, clearly enjoying himself saying loud fucks and oh yeahs, slapping his cheeks and making him jump.

The woman pulled on his hair telling him to slide his tongue deeper inside her and kept his head in her hands to make him move where she wanted and how she wanted until she came shrieking loudly and pushed his head away.

Garrett was out of breath, his cock was hard and painfully pressed against the counter, he was staring to understand what the cock-ring was about, why she had told him he would beg for her to let him cum. Jason was ruthlessly thrusting inside him, like he could do that for a week without being tired or slowing down.

\- “Jason, I want you to change position.” Said the woman. “Let him look at you as you fuck him, let him see your cock slide in and out of his tight little hole.”

Garrett felt the man stop and his cock slide out, he exhaled loudly and his body went limp with exhaustion on the counter, but the man was not bothered by that fact, he grabbed him and turned him around like a doll and made him raise his legs and spread them, pulled his body to position his hips on the edge of the counter, he was about to press his re-oiled cock back in when the woman grasped Garrett’s hair to make him raise his head and said:

\- “I want you to look at his cock penetrating you my boy slut, watch him fuck you.” The man slid in him in one long slow thrust. Garrett made a loud aah until the man was buried in him to the hilt, somehow watching made him realise just how well built he truly was fully erected, he breathed loudly and looked at the man in the eyes, clenched his teeth when he saw the lust and pure desire that were glowing there. He was enjoying this as much as the woman apparently. She took Garrett’s hands and held them on each side of his head, like iron handcuffs.

\- “Ready boy? This will feel good, you’re gonna like it, trust me.” Said Mr Muscle with a cocky smile. Garrett frowned, uncertain about how he could enjoy this, until the man started hitting his prostate again, he jumped at the renewed sensation, gasped in rhythm as he watched the long cock slide in and out of his hole at a steady pace hitting him right there again and again, then he moaned as the sensations were invading him, he could feel his climax so near but out of reach, his cock was throbbing and twitching, bumping on his belly with each thrust and he was getting more and more desperate to come, he was a sweaty mess of moans, whines, gasps, he started sobbing between his moans, desperate for a release, until he had to beg, until he had to let her win.

\- “Please…” He said, looking at her above him. “Please… let… let me cum… please…I beg… beg you… please…” She smiled and looked at Jason.

\- “Should we let him cum now? Or do you want to cum first?” She asked. Garrett found himself looking desperately at the man and asking:

\- “Let me cum… please… please.” The man grinned, stopped fucking him for a second and said:

\- “Let him cum now, I’ll fuck him till I’m done.” And Garrett sobbed in relief. “Thank you…” He said, unable to believe he had. The woman let his hands go to take the cock-ring off and the feeling was quite painful at first but the man started ramming back into his prostate again and soon it became better than any orgasm he had ever had, to his surprise it was much longer as well, he came with a loud moan broken by sobs, tears of mixed joy and pleasure were actually running down his face, his hands were buried in Mr Muscle’s shoulder as his body had moved upwards in one big spasm, he came all over his belly and chest and all over Jason’s, the latter visibly enjoyed the sensation of his arsehole tightening with his climax and slammed into him harder and faster until he came too, deep inside him, roaring like a wild beast and pulling him closer to bite his carotid as he finished emptying his seed inside him. Garrett gaped silently, the pain mixed with the sheer intensity of his orgasm making him too high to react or actually understand what was happening.

When Garrett came back to his senses, he was laid back on the kitchen counter and the woman was sucking blood from his wrist, he was feeling high and relaxed, not in any pain, just strangely cold and warm at the same time. He looked down and there was Jason, looking at him with warm eyes.

\- “Don’t worry mate, you won’t remember any of this tomorrow. You’ll just go back to your life feeling a bit more tired than usual, just like if you had the flu or something.” He winked at him and Garrett wanted to say something but he found that he could not move or say a word. He could barely feel himself breathe. After a few more seconds as his eyes were getting heavier he saw the woman’s face coming closer to his face, she said:

\- “Thank you for this lovely night pretty slut, I had a lot of fun! I’ll see you some other time!” She kissed him on the lips and continued: “Don’t worry, as he said, you won’t remember anything. Next time will be like our first time again!” Garrett only managed to whine softly at the thought before he passed out completely.

The next day Garrett woke up in his bed, feeling like shit.

One of the worst hangovers he had ever had he thought, until he walked to his bathroom and realised he probably had the flu considering how weak he felt, how sore his entire body was, how stiff his muscles were.

He took an aspirin and went back to bed, glad it was a Sunday and that he had no plans for the day. As he fell back asleep he had strange dreams about a bold man and a woman with a bright red lipstick, probably due to the fever he thought.

The end.


End file.
